cmackssurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
A Night to Remember
"A Night to Remember" refers to a series of events during the Final 6 through the Final 3 during Survivor:Cagayan. The sequence of events all took place on June 1st, 2015. Background At the Final 9, both Jared and Julian found the 2 Immunity Idols for the merged Solarrion tribe, with Jared's being an idol playable after the votes were read, they along with Dana were the 3 surviving members of the Solana tribe. Ray started off the merge winning 4 of the first 5 Immunity challenges, putting a target on his back the moment he lost any. Andrew at this stage of the game, was playing under the radar as quite a few of his allies were being voted out and forming the Jury. James had entered the merge hoping to keep the Luzon tribe intact going towards the end of the game, but after his closest ally Steve was voted out at the Final 7, he was left all alone. Summary Final 6 Immunity Challenge During the challenge, Ray dominated, winning in the shortest amount of time, and earning his 4th in a row, 5th overall. He also selected James and Jared to receive a clue to the (already found) hidden immunity idols. Tribal Council At Tribal Council, James, Julian, and Ray all voted for Jared, while Jared voted for Andrew, Andrew voted for Julian, and Dana self-voted. Jared used his "special idol" to negate his 3 votes, causing a 3-way tie between Andrew, Dana, and Julian. By rule, a revote took place with both Andrew and Julian getting 1 vote each from Jared and Ray, respectively. Since Dana's name fell out of the tie, another revote was to take place between Andrew and Julian, neither vote changed and the vote was deadlocked. Ray was immune, Jared played an idol, Andrew and Julian were deadlocked, meaning everyone else drew rocks. Both Dana and James, as the only non-immune players, would draw rocks to see who left the game. Dana drew the purple rock and was subsequently eliminated from the game. Final 5 Immunity Challenge At the challenge, both Jared and Julian raced through the scavenger hunt hoping to secure their place in the Final 4. Julian ended up solving the puzzle first, thus winning Immunity and ending Ray's streak of wins. Tribal Council With 5 players left, all eyes pointed to Ray but there was still some suspense coming into this vote. Prior to Tribal, Julian gave Jared his idol, hoping to gain his allegiance to the end and ensure Ray's elimination. At Tribal, Jared was asking for votes (knowing he had the idol) and while Andrew and Ray followed through in voting for Jared, their votes were void after the idol play. James, Jared, and Julian ultimately cast their votes for Ray, sending him to the Jury. Final 4 Immunity Challenge During the challenge, everyone fought hard, trying to secure their spot in the Final 3. Andrew barely beat James, thwarting any plans to eliminate Andrew by the other 3. Tribal Council At Tribal Council, both Andrew and James voted for Jared, while Jared and Julian voted for James, causing a tie. Andrew and Julian then revoted, neither one changed their votes and it was deadlocked for the 2nd time in 3 Tribals. James and Jared competed in a tie breaker challenge. After both players were tied again after that challenge, a tie breaker was used, which James won after both players read the question wrong, resulting in Jared being eliminated and sent to the Jury. Final 3 Immunity Challenge At the Final Immunity of the season, Andrew got off to a quick lead, but that lead slowly disappeared as James and Julian caught up. James managed to win the challenge barely as it was a close race with Andrew at the end. Tribal Council By virtue of holding the only vote at Tribal Council, James held all the power. Before casting his vote, James asked who voted for him at the last Tribal. Both Andrew and Julian claimed they voted for Jared, causing James to debate who was really telling the truth. After over an hour of back and forth arguing, James locked in his vote. In the end, Julian was voted out and became the final member of the Jury. Aftermath In the immediate aftermath of these events, Andrew and James went to the Final Tribal Council where Andrew won 6-2. Many of the jurors felt Andrew had played a better game overall and James was heavily criticized for his lack of a social game towards the end of the game, when he was casting votes for people ultimately going to the Jury. In the later aftermath, all 6 players involved would return for future seasons during this series, Dana and James would end up winning other 3rd Generation seasons. Jared would go on to be a finalist in 2 different seasons, Andrew would be a finalist in the final season. Many games later on in this series that featured these players were somewhat influenced by the events of this night, some good and some bad.